


I Wanna Hide The Truth (I Wanna Shelter You)

by ymnfilter



Series: Expensive Klaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, POV Outsider, Rich!Kurt, rich!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter
Summary: Glee Alternate Universe in which Instead of Elizabeth and Burt separated instead of Kurt's mother dying. Elizabeth's side of the family is crazy rich and she got Kurt's custody so he's also been raised in Luxury. Kurt is enrolled at Dalton when he reaches high school, where he meets and falls in love with Blaine Anderson whose family is equally rich and influential. This is going to be an entire series of Klaine just being expensive, but for now:Carole and Burt attend Kurt's gymnastics competition. They meet Kurt's mother and Nanna. Also! Blaine and his parents have come to show their support. Carole is starting to think she might have bit off more than she could chew when she agreed to date Burt Hummel. Is all the baggage that he comes with still worth it?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Expensive Klaine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	I Wanna Hide The Truth (I Wanna Shelter You)

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of research I did on boys gymnastics for just this one one-shot was ridiculous. Even more ridiculous was that I didn't use most of it because I forgot this was going to be in Carole's POV and Carole knows shit about gymnastics. *sigh* I hope you guys still like this as much as I did. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more stuff related to this series:
> 
> [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)

It took Carole quite a while to shake off that Friday night’s family dinner from her mind. Burt it seemed, had a lot more baggage than she had first thought she would have to deal with by getting into a new relationship. Not that it mattered in the long term, Carole knew. She was already in too deep. Too much in love with this man who she had only met a few weeks ago to leave him now. And if being Burt’s girlfriend, and maybe later, wife, came with having to deal with too-mature-to-be-seventeen step son, and a cold-hearted ex mother-in-law, Carole supposed she’ll just have to take everything in stride.

She didn’t see Burt for Saturday and Sunday because he had gone to Iowa for an automobile convention something or the other. Monday and Tuesday, he had full days of work and she had night shifts at the hospital. By Wednesday morning, she was missing him something terrible. So, even though she knew they had to talk about this new family dynamics he had never mentioned to her before they could go any further in their relationship, she called him after breakfast,

“Hey.” He picked up at the 3rd ring, sounding slightly out of breath, his voice gruff like it always was when he was under a car,

“Hi, Burt.” Carole chripped, “It’s been awhile since we got together, don’t you think? Are you free today?”

She heard him hesitate on the phone, felt her own fingers clench over the cordless. She couldn’t let Burt’s past make him want to put distance between them now,

“I really do miss you, Carole. But, Kurt has his competition today-”

“I can come with you.” Carole blurted out without thinking. She might be coming off a little desperate but she was also well in her late forties. If there was ever an acceptable time and event to be desparate, this would be it.

“Oh?” Burt’s voice sounded faraway, as if he was considering the possibility,

“Only if you want me to, Burt. I completely understand if-”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with that? It might get a little uncomfortable-”

Carole didn’t know why it had to get uncomfortable. Sure, Kurt had been a lot to take in last Friday, but if was planning this thing with Burt to be long-term (and she really really was) then she would have to get used to his son,

“I’m sure, Burt.” She said decisively, “I just want to spend time with you.”

She knew she had said the right thing when she heard the smile in his voice when he said, “Okay. I’ll pick you up at 2, okay?”

“Okay.”

  
  


It wasn’t until they were already walking into Westerville High School’s Gymnasium, the school that was hosting the sectionals competition, that Carole realised what Burt was talking about when he said things might get a little uncomfortable. She took in all the equipment with wide eyes as they walked over to the bleachers where all the parents were seating. There were students warming up, but Carole couldn’t make out Kurt in the crowd. The bleachers weren’t that crowded. Carole knew that gymnastics weren’t really as popular amongst the adults in Ohio as much as football was. But, she could still see a few parents sitting on one side. On the other side, there were a bunch of other students holding banners and wearing school colors. She stopped when she saw students holding banners to support various teams. But, two in particular caught her attention, there was a wide banner spelling out SPREAD YOUR WINGS KURT ALERIE in deep red and navy blue. Another banner a few rows down read KURT ALERIE-HUMMEL OUR BLACKBIRD held by another set of students. All of them were in uniform, blue blazers with red pipings and fitted grey slacks. Carole didn’t even know why it surprised her that Kurt was apparently popular with his peers.

“Burt-” She pulled lightly at his sleeve, and brought his attention to the banners, “I didn’t know Kurt used his mother’s maiden name too.”

Burt blinked at the banners, as if he too was surprised, “Yeah.” He cleared his throat, “His Nanna wanted him to hyphenate at the very least. Said he was Alerie through and through. Can’t say she was wrong.”

Carole didn’t know a lot about Burt’s ex-wife’s mother, but the more she was finding out, the more she was realising that she really wasn’t going to like the woman. If not for anything else, then for putting that expression on Burt’s face.

“Do you know those friends?” She asked, changing the subject. All the peers that had come to support Kurt looked very excited, but they were also clearly in two very different groups, even if both their banners somewhat implied that Kurt was going to fly. Burt nodded,

“Not by names or anything.” He mumbled, and then nodded his head towards the second group, “The guys with the ‘black bird’ banner? They’re the school’s glee club. Kurt quit, but I guess he still has friends there. The ‘spread your wings’ banner, I’m not too sure about. Probably all the other guys he knows from classes or dorms.”

Carole hummed, and then they continued making their way to the seats. They had come a little early, and only a few parents were present. Carole found herself watching the boys from Kurt’s school in fascination. Just like Kurt last friday, they held a class of sophistication around them that she wasn’t used to seeing in children. They were still a bit rowdy, but they weren’t crude, or loud. They seemed to be having fun amongst themselves, but they weren’t disturbing anyone around them. It was fascinating, how much a different environment could change a child. She wondered if maybe Finn would have been different if he had grown up around discipline like this. Not that Finn wasn’t the best boy she could possibly ask for. He was her son, and she loved him very much. She was the kind of boy she was familiar with. Like the boys she had grown up with was she was young, and like the boys she was used to seeing in Lima. She could also see how troubling it was for Burt sometimes, not being able to feel comfortable with his own child, constantly feeling out of depth and like you couldn’t possibly be good enough. In those moments, she was thankful for the way Finn had turned out.

A few minutes later, the double doors to the gym opened, and another team of participants entered the gym. Carole could tell from their navy and red uniforms that this was Dalton’s team. Sure enough, Kurt walked up, front and center right next to their coach, dressed in navy track pants with red borders and a complimentary navy jacket over his red uniform shirt.

Kurt looked around the bleachers, his eyes first settling on the group of boys holding banners with his name of them. His eyes brightened at the scene, and he said something to his coach before running over,

“You guys!” He gushed even as the boys crowded him, patting his shoulders and backs and ruffling his hair until he was a mess of hugs and high fives and bubbly laughter. They waited patiently as words of encouragement were delivered and only stood up to move when the crowd had thinned out slightly around Kurt. Kurt’s eyes met Burt’s over someone’s shoulder, and his smile widened further,

“Dad!” Kurt exclaimed, and pulled away from his friends to come greet his father, “And Carole. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Of course I was coming, Kiddo.” Burt rolled his eyes, but ruffled Kurt’s head before pulling him in a hug. Kurt hugged him back tightly, laughing, “You’re gonna win this thing. Can’t miss that.”

Kurt grinned cheekily, “Of course.” He said, haughtily, but Carole could tell it was only for show. “Did you get seats? There is a concession stand outside, do you want anything to eat-”

“We’re fine, kiddo.” Burt looked around, “Blaine isn’t here. Neither is your mom.”

Carole couldn’t identify the tone in Burt’s voice, somewhere between trying not to sound too smug but also bitterness. Kurt rolled his eyes,

“Mom texted me. Said they had to make a stop so they’ll be a little late. Mr. and Mrs.Anderson wanted to come too, so she’s picking them up on the way. Blaine’s with her too.” Kurt hesitated, “And so is Nanna. I thought you knew. That’s why I wasn’t sure if you were coming.”

_ Ah, _ Carole thought, _ this is what Burt meant when he said things might get a little uncomfortable. _

Burt rolled his eyes, but even he couldn’t stop himself from stiffening slightly, “I did know. And I came anyway. This isn’t about me, or your Nanna. This is about you. I came because I know this is important to you, and you are important to me.”

Kurt’s smile at that moment, Carole had know doubt, could melt the entire planet with its warmth. Global Warming had nothing on it.

“Thanks dad.” And of course, with his manners, he could never forget Carole, “You too, Carole. Thank you for coming. I hope you two enjoy. I need to go get warmed up now. I’ll see you two after.”

The turned back to go to their seats, back there was something Carole couldn’t get off her mind,

“The Andersons?” She asked, knowing with how flippantly Kurt had mentioned them, Burt would know who they are too. Burt nodded, though his lips frowned in a grimace,

“Yeah. yeah, they’re… um Blaine’s folks.” Carole raised an eyebrow,

“This Blaine fellow. He comes up in conversation quite a lot.” Burt looked decidedly uncomfortable now,

“He’s Kurt’s boyfriend.” Carole blinked,

“Oh. I didn’t know Kurt had a boyfriend.”

“I told you Kurt was gay.” Burt clipped out, glaring as if daring her to make a comment. Carole found his hostility completely unnecessary, and not a little offending,

“I know he is. I don’t care that he is. I just didn’t know he had a boyfriend. You might want to rethink your tone there, Burt Hummel.” She clipped back, raising a brow at his anger.

She stared at eachother like that for a moment, then Burt deflated with a sigh,

“Sorry. I’m just used to defending his choices. I shouldn’t have to. My boy is doing nothing wrong.” Carole softened,

“I know. But trust me when I say, you don’t need to defend your son against me. I love you, Burt. And you love your son. Which means that I will also love your son.”

Burt’s thankful smile was all the answer Carole needed, and she let their conversation simmer for a while before getting into another heavy topic,

“So, this Blaine? You don’t like him?”

Burt worked his jaw, mouth scowling even as he took a breath to say,

“He’s a perfectly nice guy.”

Carole couldn’t help it, she laughed, “Then why does it look like you’d rather get sucker punched than say anything good about him?”

Burt sighed, looked away, “I don’t like the effect he has on my son.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just- It’s like Kurt forgets about anything and everything except him whenever the guy is in the room. Kurt’s seventeen. He’s still very young. And this has been going on since they were fourteen. Kurt’s never been with anyone else, hasn’t ever had a first date with someone other than this one guy. They’re too serious with each other.”

Carole raised a brow, “And this is a  _ bad  _ thing?”

“It is a bad thing when my son is not even an adult but people around him are already talking about his marriage.”

Carole didn’t know what to say to that. It was yet another problem she never thought she would have to face. Potential teenage pregnancies and casual flings, she was familiar with. Sometimes it felt like Finn’s girlfriends changed more frequently than his bed sheets. He went back and forth from Quinn to Rachel to Quinn to Rachel, throwing in some girl named Santana in the mix once in a while. Never had she had to worry about Finn thinking about getting married while he was still in highschool. Burt though, was filled with a completely different dilemma. He  _ wanted  _ his son to go out with other guys.  _ Wanted  _ him to get more experience dating other people,

God, their sons really couldn’t be any more different if they tried. 

Carole hesitated before tentatively asking, “And Kurt’s mother? She’s okay with them?”

She didn’t know what to expect. This was the first time that she had brought up Burt’s ex-wife so callously. Perhaps, she had expected a flash of pain, or maybe some lingering affection, she had expected him to scoff and roll his eyes,

“God knows what that woman is thinking. They’re all crazies, Carole, I’m telling you. Bringing the Andersons to Kurt’s competition as if they’re his in-laws or something. You have to admit that it’s weird. Not only that she’s bringing them, but that they want to come in the first place.”

And well, perhaps it was a little unconventional. Carole couldn’t argue with that. Instead she startled when a whistle was blown,

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, 2011 WESTERVILLE DISTRICT, OHIO, BOYS GYMNASTICS SECTIONALS ARE NOW BEGINNING.”

Carole realised that she had been so engrossed in talking with Burt, she had completely missed Kurt’s warmups. The teams were not standing in rows next to each other while the announcer called out each school and their champion members. Carole found it hard to keep track of everything. Gymnastics was a lot of listening to the announcer, and half the words terms went over Carole’s head. It was a lot different from the football games she had attended for Finn, or even the show choir sectionals that she had attended. Instead, she focused on Kurt. Watching him breathe deeply and stand straight. He had 4 more teammates standing behind him, and when he shifted slightly when his name was called, she could now see that the jersey he was wearing read

ALARIE-HUMMEL 13

“From Dalton Academy, we have Junior Kurt Alarie-Hummel who will be taking part in 5 out of the 6 events, The pommel-horse, Long Horse Vaulting, Floor Exercise, Horizontal Bars, and Parallel Bars.”

The boys from Dalton whooped loudly, making some of the parents snicker and Kurt blush as he gave them a look. Just then, the back door of the gym slowly opened, and Carole seemed to be the only one distracted enough from the competition to watch them come in. First, it was a couple, a man in a business suit and a briefcase looking highly out of place in a highschool gym, the woman next to him wearing an equally stuffy looking pant suit, but in a soft lavender color. They both looked over at the competitors, smiled when they saw Kurt, and quickly found a seat on the bleachers. Next was a highschool boy, wearing a Dalton uniform so Carole already knew who he was here to support. But, it was a woman he was with that made her freeze,

There, tall, slim, with flowing chestnut hair and soft blue eyes, skin just as pale as her son’s, Carole knew instantly who she was and felt herself straightened. She chanced a glance at Burt, but he was too engrossed looking at Kurt with this proud fatherly smile to notice anything else. She looked back at the pair, discreetly, so see that another person had joined them. She was older, Carole could tell, but she couldn’t in good conscience call the other women  _ elderly _ . She was too poised, too  _ regal.  _ Not like how Queen Elizabeth was regal. But, maybe like that lady from that movie, The Devil Wears Prada? She shared the same features as her daughter and grandson, though she was a little smaller, and her hair a bright white that could only be achieved with hair dye. Other than that though, Carole could see where Kurt had gotten all of his good looks from. 

She could also see how hypehnating his name would make sense. He was definitely more Alarie than Hummel.

The competition had begun, the first boy taking his stance on the floor, but Carole was still watching the group settle into their places from the corner of her eyes. She could guess who all of them were now. Kurt’s Nanna Alarie. Kurt’s mother. The couple in the business suits would have to be the Andersons. And the boy must be Blaine.

She paid attention to him then, he was handsome (god, did all the rich people need to also get all the looks with all the money?) curly dark hair, unruly but gelled with just enough product to keep them out of his eyes. Eyes that were a golden-hazel and completely intent on Kurt even though at the moment the boy was doing nothing more than stretching in place.

She supposed she understood what Burt meant when he told her about Kurt forgetting everything and everyone when Blaine was in the room. His boyfriend seemed to be the same way.

Then Kurt’s name was called out, and she watched, fascinated and with wide eyes, paying attention for the first time, as he took to the floor. He flipped and spun and turned and twisted his body, almost all of it in mid-air, touching his hands to the ground every once in a while, so gracefully it looked as if he was just tapping the ground before flying up again into the air and spinning three times fast before sticking the landing effortlessly, splaying his hands away from his body as if saying  _ oh, look what I did there- _

Burt jumped, pumping his fists in the air with a whoop as the announcer explained Kurt’s entire routine in technical terms that Carole didn’t understand anything of. All she understood was that Kurt had just secured the first position on the floor routine with a whopping score of 9.45. Cheers rang out. On the other side of the bleachers, the Dalton boys hollered and waved their banners. Carole understood now, how they compared Kurt to a bird. He really looked like he was floating in the air in those moments. Blaine, and Kurt’s mom jumped up with equally loud shouts and applause, their companions looking just as excited but much more composed.

The rest of the afternoon went in a similar fashion. Kurt securing a second place in pommel horse and parallel bars, first place in horizontal bars and thrid place in the long horse vaulting.

He had landed pretty badly in that last one, thunking his head on the, albeit cushioned wall so loud, there was pin drop silence in the entire auditorium for two whole seconds. She had had to pull at Burt’s arm to keep him in his seat, had found Mrs. Anderson do the same for her son while Kurt’s mother covered her mouth in shock and Kurt’s Nanna squeezed her daughter’s hand tightly. Then, the two seconds had passed, and Kurt had stumbled upright and waved reassuringly at the bleachers and the world had started to move again.

Thank god that had been his final exercise. They all waited for the competition to end and the results to be announced in a tense silence after that. Kurt was talking slowly with his coach, who was roaming his hands around Kurt’s head, looking for a bump. When he found nothing, the coach patted Kurt once on the shoulder, said something to make Kurt nod and take a seat at the bench for the rest of the routine.

Okaw Valley High School came in fourth place. Burt relaxed a little.

Canton County High came in third, Burt was ready to chew on his already blunt nails.

“And this year’s winning team of 2011 Boys Gymnastics Sectionals is… DALTON ACADEMY!”

Cheers erupted, but Burt was already making his way down the bleachers, Carole tried her best to keep up, her Gaze falling on Kurt who was being hoisted up by his teammates, a silver trophy in his hands as he laughed. He was placed down, and before they could reach him, he was already being held in someone’s arms,

“Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me, you dummy!” Carole hears his boyfriend exclaim. Kurt just laughed, held on to the boy just as tightly,

“Blaine, we won!” Kurt was positively giddy. All the poise and polite smiles she had been offered last friday were nowhere to be seen. Now, he was smile was all teeth and scrunched nose and glittery eyes as he pulled away just enough to look at his boyfriend,

“Of course you did, sweet heart. I had no doubt you would.” Blaine said softly, brushing the other boy’s hair back, “You were amazing out there.”

From next to her, Burt cleared his throat loud enough to garner both boys' attention. Kurt’s smile when he faced his dad was just as giddy, but Blaine had slipped into a more polite facade, pulling away from the boy all the way and offering a hand to Burt,

“Mr. Hummel. It’s been a while.” Burt said nothing, giving him a cursory look before turning to his son to pull him into a hug,

“You did great out there, kiddo.” Burt said into his shoulder, 

“Dad-” There was a warning in Kurt’s voice that Burt chose to ignore, just like he had ignored Kurt’s boyfriend. No matter what Burt’s reasoning, Carole still felt bad for Blaine, who was just left standing there, hand awkwardly stretched out. The young man cleared his throat, shoved his hands in his pockets before looking back to see the rest of Kurt and his family approaching their group.

Carole tensed, this is where the uncomfortable part of the evening came in, she supposed,

“Kurt, baby are you okay?” Elizabeth, Carole reminded herself, she couldn’t keep referring to the woman as Kurt’s mother. She was also Burt’s ex-wife. She was Elizabeth.

“Mum, I’m fine. Those walls are cushioned, you know. You guys worry too much.” Kurt said, and accepted his mother’s tight hug and congratulations with a light giggle. Next, it was Mr and Mrs. Anderson’s turn, and while they weren’t as warm as Kurt’s parents or boyfriend, Carole could tell they were genuinely happy for the boy. Happy and accepting. It made her want to look at Blaine again. Wondered how he felt when his boyfriend was so easily accepted into the family while he still got the cold shoulder from Kurt’s dad.

But then Kurt’s Nanna stepped up and Carole was so focused on her, she could pay no mind to anything else. With the way Burt talked about her, or well, avoided talking about her, Carole had expected a Cruella De Vil type of a person. And while her sharp features did make her look intimidating, her gaze when she looked at her grandson was only soft and proud and loving,

“Oh, mon bebe, you were magnificent.” She proclaimed, making Kurt laugh and blush and pull her into a hug, “You were like a gazelle, mon dieu, or a swan! I was scared you were going to fly away!”

“Nanna!” Kurt protested, but everyone could tell he was enjoying every second of that exaggeration. 

“What? It’s true! Isn’t it, Blaine mon chou?”

Blaine laughed, but nodded, “It is. You were stunning.”

And that’s when Burt’s patience ended, Carole supposed, because he scoffed, loud and irritated and brought all the attention on himself and Carole. All the warmth in Madame Alarie’s eyes seem to leave her as her gaze landed on them, and Carole felt herself shift nervously,

“Well, if it isn’t Burt. What are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

“Nanna,  _ please.”  _ Kurt tried to whisper softly, tugging gently at his Nanna’s silk blouse,

Burt’s jaw tightened, “It’s my son’s competition. Of course, I’m here. What are  _ you _ doing here? New York getting too boring?”

“Oh, so now you’re ready to be a father?” Kurt makes a pained little noise at his Nanna’s words, and it’s enough was Elizabeth to jump in,

“ _ Mum! _ ” Elizabeth’s grip on her mother’s arm is much tighter than Kurt’s is on her sleeve, “We’re here to celebrate Kurt today. The last thing he wants is for you two to fight.”

Carole watches Kurt, mouth pressed tight, and brows furrowed as he looks at his shoes. His shoulders are hunched and his grip where his hand is intertwined with Blaine’s looks painful. It’s the least confident she has ever seen him, but it brings her no satisfaction. Madame Alarie huffs, but concedes to Elizabeth’s point,

“You’ll have to forgive me, mon chaton. This Nanna of yours is getting a bit tactless in her old age.” 

Kurt gives her a watery smile, and then takes a deep breath that firmly tells every participant of this conversation to completely forget that last two minutes ever happened. Carole marvels at his ability to control the room so thoroughly, but she is no longer surprised by it. 

“We should celebrate!” Mrs. Anderson pitches in suddenly, “That really was an amazing win, Kurt. How about we go to lunch?”

“Oh! That sounds wonderful!” Madame Alarie exclaims, clasping her hands together before smiling at her grandson, “There’s this three michelin star restaurant just outside-”

Carole can already feel Burt’s hackles rise. She’s starting to notice what it is that makes him tick. Any show of money, but especially that of his former mother-in-law’s. He’s very transparent, which makes Carole question if Kurt’s grandmother is provoking him on purpose,

Thankfully, before she can continue, Blaine cuts her off politely, 

“How about we go to Rosy’s on the 4th street?” He intercepts quickly, “It’s this quaint little casual dining. Me and Kurt just found the place a couple of weeks back. You’ll love their macarons, Nanna Alarie. And Kurt loves their cheesecake.”

Kurt throws his boyfriend a grateful look, who just squeezes his hand in return, “Oh yes! Nanna, their cheesecake is amazing! Can we go, please?”

“Of course, mon chanot.” Madame Alarie says, and still Carole has trouble reconciling that warm, indulgent look in her eyes to the sharp glare she had thrown Burt just a few moments ago. “Just lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is what Kurt's Dalton Gymnastics Jersey looks like:
> 
> [ Kurt's Gymnastics Uniform ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/post/615123272919629824/kurt-alarie-hummel-gymnastics-jersey-kurts)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are really appreciated!1 Talk to me >////<


End file.
